Ginny's Decision
by sweetlikecandy
Summary: Ginny meets a dilemma in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco is changing, and she can't decide who she likes better, Harry or Draco. The story is better than the summary! Rated R for language, and sexual scenes. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Confusion

((Disclaimer: This fic is rated R, so it is meant for people 17. JK Rowling created the characters unless I mention that I have created a certain one. And yes, I had written the first two chapters of this story, but didn't like where it was going. So, enjoy The Slytherin Weasley version two. Please read and review. And to my two previous reviewers, hope you like the change. Ginny's more IC this time.))

"Ginny, dear. Your room is a mess. I want it clean before we head for the train station." Mrs. Weasley called.

"Yes, mum." Ginny answered. She wasn't allowed to use magic so she had to clean her room by hand. She finished just in time, and with an aching back, she headed out to their Ford and loaded her luggage in.

"Harry and Hermione want you to sit with us on the train." Ron told Ginny as they climbed into the back seat of the car. Ginny nodded. It was her sixth year, and Hermione, Ron and Harry's seventh year. Her body had finished developing over the summer, and she hoped Harry would be impressed. Realizing what she was thinking about, Ginny giggled out loud. Ron raised a quizzical eyebrow at his sister, but said nothing. Ginny crossed her legs and relaxed. It would be a long ride until they got to the train station.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived. They unloaded their luggage, and with a few hugs and farewells, Ron and Ginny headed through the barrier in between 9 and 10, and entered the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm going to change into my robes." Ron told Ginny, heading off. Still in her Muggle clothing, Ginny found Hermione and Harry in their usual compartment.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried. Ginny didn't get a greeting from Harry. He was too busy gaping at her. Ginny's light skin was plentiful, as she wore a tight white halter-top that revealed her back, and barely made it to where her skirt met the shirt. Her miniskirt was blue denim, and made it barely a quarter of the way up her long legs. Her slender body also had curves in all the right places, and Harry wouldn't help but think she had become an attractive woman.

"Honestly, Harry. You're mouth is open like a goldfish." Hermione said gently, waving a hand in his face. Harry was brought back to reality, and offered a sheepish grin. His gaze met with Ginny's before he looked away; embarrassed. Ginny wouldn't help but smile. She was sure that was a good sign.

Just then, Ron returned in his robes. Ginny rose, to switch into her school robes just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked by. Ginny ran right into Malfoy.

"Whoa." he said softly, grabbing her waist to support her as she teetered.

"Don't touch my sister, Malfoy." Ron snarled, rising.

"I'm no-" Malfoy began, but as Ginny backed away from him, he realized it was indeed a Weasley. He should have known from the red hair. Completely caught off his guard, he was above to throw an insult at Ginny but found he could not. Instead, his eyes narrowed at Ron, and with a backward glance at Ginny, he left.

"...was that weird to anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Malfoy seemed lost, or something." Harry commented. All three turned to Ginny to find her looking slightly dazed. They all wondered what she was thinking, but none had a clue what was going through her mind. Ginny Weasley almost collapsed into a dead faint, for she had just noticed Malfoy's blonde hair and bright blue eyes were quite cute.

"I'm going to go change..." Ginny said breathlessly. Still somewhat dazed, she headed out of the compartment. Harry, Hermione and Ron were silent. When Ginny returned, Harry was slightly disappointed that she was wearing baggy robes that completely concealed her figure on the front and back. He shoved over on the seat to let Ginny sit by him for Ron had taken her original place by Hermione.

It wasn't long until both Hermione and Ginny had fallen asleep. Ginny's head rested gently on Harry's shoulder, while Hermione's had fallen onto Ron's knee.  
  
"Do you think it'd be awkward if a guy liked a girl that was his friend?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I dunno. What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What if a guy was a friend to this one girl for about six years and then started liking her on the seventh in _that_ kind of way?" Ron asked. Harry suddenly clued in.

"You like Hermione?" he asked in disbelief.

"Keep it down!" Ron hissed. After a moment, he nodded. Harry was about to tell Ron he thought he was falling for somebody too, but then remembered it was Ginny, and wasn't sure if Ron would be pleased to hear that it was his sister. Especially since Ginny's head was now on Harry's shoulder. Then Harry realized he hadn't given Ron an answer.

"Yeah. It's okay. I think you should tell her how you feel." Harry advised, meanwhile wondering why he gave out this advice when he knew he couldn't just walk up to Ginny and confess. Ron nodded again, and they were silent for the rest of the trip.

As the Hogwarts Express rolled in front of the castle, Ginny woke up. She was startled to find she was leaning against Harry and quickly stood up, a light blush creeping across her face. Hermione yawned and stretched.

"Wow. I can't believe I fell asleep!" Hermione said amazed. Ginny just grinned; she had fallen asleep on the train the year before, too. They rushed out of the train eager to get into the Great Hall.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny spotted Luna, her friend, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled and waved, and then turned her attention to the Sorting Ceremony. Ginny greeted the new Gryffindors like the rest, and then headed up to the dorm with Hermione.

"I'm going for an early bed." Hermione said, yawning. "I'm exhausted today!" Then she headed up to the girls room. Now alone, and a trifle bored, Ginny headed back into the hall. After wandering a bit, she had to go to the loo. Heading up a staircase to her destination, she turned a corner and ran into Malfoy again. Just her luck. Again, she felt his warmth as she collided into him. He stepped aside, and looked directly at her.

"Watch it, Weasley." he said with his usual taunting tones. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, but Ginny noticed a gleam in his eye as he covered a smile. What was this? A possibly changed Draco? Ginny thought. But then again, he had been rude to Ron. Maybe she was hallucinating the slight kindness.

"Sorry." She mumbled to Draco, and headed to the washroom. Moments later, she headed back to the Fat Lady's portrait, and muttered the password that Hermione, a seventh year Prefect, had told her. Ginny also knew that while Harry was Head Boy, Hermione was a Prefect, Ron had not been awarded anything.

Smiling to herself, she slipped under the covers in the bunk beside Hermione, glad the Prefects did not get their dorm. Hermione was a very close friend, and Ginny reminded herself to confess her confusing feeling to Hermione the next morning. Maybe she would know something about what Ginny was going through. With that in mind, Ginny fell asleep.


	2. Harry's Feelings

((Same disclaimer. Thanks otakuprincess and lockeness for your reviews. I agree---I didn't really like the Slytherin Weasley. I can't seem to write Draco IC...it's much easier to make him a sweetie! And shame on you for not being 17, otaku! Just kidding, I'll bet there are thousands of R readers who aren't 17. Thanks for your review too, lupenlee, but if you don't really like it, why did you ask me to write more? I'm a little lost there! And to poizin, thanks for the compliment. The R stuff will come later, I promise. If it was all R I'd have to make it NC-17 and that's never fun! And thanks for the reviews Dottie, Vamphunter, and Soon to be dark Nadeshiko. Well....with all that said...here's Chapter 2. I hope this Authors Note isn't longer than the Chapter! Hehehe.))

Ginny awoke the next morning with confusing thoughts still in her mind. She spotted Hermione, already in the small bathroom crammed with three showers, and three toilets.

"I hate not having privacy..." Hermione was grumbling.

"Well at least the toilets are in stalls. And the showers have curtains." Ginny remarked. Hermione shrugged. Ginny recognized a cranky morning mood when she saw it, and decided not to ask for help with her love life just yet. She hopped into a shower, and drew the curtains tightly. She pulled her hair out of her two long braids and began to shower. With her eyes closed and thinking of Draco and Harry, she reached for the shampoo. She missed, and her arm knocked it over. It landed on her toe, and Ginny winced.

"Damn." she said aloud as her toe throbbed. She heard Hermione giggle, and figured she was brightening. And what better time to ask Hermione? If she started to blush, her friend wouldn't be able to see it.

"Um...Herm? I need some help." Ginny said, hoping the bathroom was still empty besides the two. She peeked a soapy head out of the shower and checked. The coast was clear. She ducked back behind the curtain. She began to rinse, and already her cheeks were a bright red. Ginny wasn't very comfortable with the subject. She refused to have "the talk" with her mum, and hadn't had a real relationship before.

"Okay. Go ahead." Hermione answered, washing her hands at the sink.

"I...uh...like somebody. Two guys, actually..." Ginny began. Then quickly, before Hermione could ask who, she added, "Draco and Harry."

The tap stopped, leaving only the water from the shower running. Now clean, Ginny stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around her body. Hermione was sitting against the wall, looking shocked.

"Draco?" Hermione repeated weakly.

"Yes. I know you're surprised, but he seems different around me. I don't know if I'm imagining things, though." Ginny said quietly. She sat down beside Hermione.

"I don't know, Gin. Draco's always been a bastard, so don't get your hopes up. And I don't think Ron would be pleased if you and Harry started dating. I'm afraid I can't help you. Why don't you send an owl to your mum?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed staring surprised at her friend. "You know I can't talk to my mum about that!" Ginny cried.

"But it's natural." Hermione insisted. When Ginny firmly shook her head, Hermione sighed. She realized that Ginny was lacking a lot of information. Even though Ginny had dated Michael Corner and Dean Thomas a few years ago, those relationships were more like friendships. So, reluctant and slightly embarrassed herself, Hermione began the talk that she herself had had to bear, many years before.

"Any questions?" Hermione asked hesitantly afterwards. Ginny wasn't too shocked, she'd known most of it already. She shook her head.

"And now that we're in this topic, I might as well tell you. I like Ron." Hermione said, after a moment.

"Way to go!" Ginny said, cheering up. "I'm sure he likes you, too." she added. Hermione grinned. They rose, and headed to the Gryffindor common room, both feeling amazingly relieved.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry greeted as she and Hermione entered. Ginny felt giddy, realizing he hadn't greeted Hermione, but her. And then she realized Ron and Hermione were already deep in conversation.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny replied. She sat down on the coach beside him, but suddenly felt awkward. She cursed the conversation she and Hermione had just had, for now it was all she could think about. She was too aware of the rippling muscles underneath Harry's robes; his bright green eyes that lingered on her. And then came the jealousy. She wondered how many girls Harry had been with, while she had never even seen a man naked, never mind actually doing anything!

Harry was aware of the silence that passed between them. He was busy thinking about Ginny when she came onto the train in her tight Muggle clothing. As the silence loomed over them, he heard Hermione giggle, and then she and Ron came and sat down by Harry and Ginny. They were holding hands.

Harry raised a brow at Ron, while Ginny was grinning at Hermione. Ron and Hermione didn't need to announce they were a new couple as it was obvious.

Later in the day, Ginny got Hermione alone.

"See! I know he liked you!" Ginny said, grinning. Hermione smiled.

"Guess what I found out, Gin!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Harry li--" Hermione began. Ginny didn't hear the rest. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had just turned the corner and Ginny's attention focused fully on him. Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin girl from Ginny's year were following the three looking as though they were dying for attention. Malfoy spotted Hermione and Ginny.

"Funny seeing you here, Weasley. I would have thought you would have ran into me by now." he drawled. Ginny felt herself blushing, and fought back a grin. Hermione stepped forwards.

"You would have thought? I didn't know you could think, Malfoy." Hermione growled.

"Tut, tut, Granger. Can't allow a decent conversation?" Malfoy asked, smirking. "Good thing you can't waste anytime coming up with a good insult. Might get behind on your studies." he remarked. Then his steely gaze fell on Ginny again, and he headed off. His little group followed.

"Gin. Don't waste your time going after a guy like him." Hermione said quietly. But Ginny couldn't help it. Why had he acted so different today? She couldn't help but wonder. But then again, he was acting like the usual Malfoy. Maybe he felt nothing for her. Feeling depressed again, Ginny turned and headed back to the Gryffindor dormitory. She was glad there were no classes for a while. She needed the time to think.

She entered the Common room, and saw Harry sitting on a chair reading a book on Firebolts. He looked up at Ginny as she entered.

"Hi." he ventured. She was still confused about Malfoy, and wasn't thinking straight.

"I can't talk right now, Harry." Ginny said, heading up to her bed. She missed the hurt look in Harry's eyes. He rose, and headed out the portrait hole, looking for Hermione. He found her, quite suddenly, in fact.

Her lips were locked on Ron's, and he had her pinned against the wall. Right beside the Fat Lady. Harry wondered why the Fat Lady wasn't objecting, but saw she was asleep. Unsure what he should do, he just stood there.

Hermione's leg rose up along Ron's, as she released a deep moan. Ron ran his hand along her thigh, and as he reached the end, she broke into a little giggle. It was stifled by their lips meeting again. Harry cleared his throat. Ron froze, and jerked his head up. Hermione lifted hers away from the wall, and two sets of eyes fell on Harry.

"Oh! Harry! We're so sorry." Hermione said quickly. She pulled away from Ron's bulk, and smoothed her robes. Harry shot a look at Ron before turning to Hermione.

"I need to talk to you. In private." he said, pulling her away. They turned a corner, and Harry faced Hermione.

"Ginny snubbed me in the dorm just now. Did you tell her...about...me...?" Harry asked, looking upset.

"I was going to. But...something interrupted. She's probably confused because of it. It has nothing to do with you, though. She just needs some peace." Hermione answered.

"What happened?" Harry insisted. Hermione gave in.

"Malfoy came around the corner. She fancies him." Hermione said quietly. Seeing the look of horror on Harry's face, she continued. "She likes you, too. She can't decide between you."

"That makes it so much better." Harry replied sarcastically.

Just then, Malfoy appeared around the corner. Without Crabbe or Goyle by him, he was looking out of place. He wandered around the area slowly, unaware that Harry and Hermione were just around the corner watching him. Ron had long since left. Then Ginny came out of the portrait hole. Malfoy turned his back to where Harry and Hermione were hiding; silently watching. Only a few minutes later, Ginny came out. There was a pause, and then both walked around the corner.

Hermione's soft gasp was enough to let Harry know she was as surprised as he was. He slumped into the corner.

"Harry... I didn't know. Maybe they aren't..." Hermione said gently. But Harry was already silently cursing himself for not telling her sooner. Now she was with the one person Harry loathed. He had seen it for himself.


	3. Draco's Feelings

((Same disclaimer.

**poizin- **Ugh, the images. I don't like Rupert Grint. I'm not sure why. He just doesn't seem like a Ron.

**obsessed87- **You'll find out!

**oreo69not96-** Remember she doesn't know Harry likes her, and now knows that Draco does. Harry still has to tell her. That'll come up soon. Glad you like it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.))

Ginny had walked out of Gryffindor's dormitory feeling confused. She found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Come." he mouthed. Trying to cover her surprise, Ginny followed him around the corner and out of sight. Draco was walking fast, and Ginny had to jog to match his pace. He stopped and turned into a dark corridor and Ginny wasn't surprised that she had never been there before. Hogwarts had many confusing routes, and she had probably walked only half in her six years.

"Listen, Weasley..." he began. his voice was low, and he was leaning close into Ginny so she could hear him. She was in a daze; would this be her first real conversation with Malfoy? In a dark corridor where they had complete privacy. This was too good. Resisting a giggle, she waited patiently for the rest. Malfoy seemed to be struggling.

Dozens of pick up phrases were rushing through his mind, but none seemed to fit Ginny. He had used thousands before, but he had never gone after a girl like Ginny. Especially since she was a Weasley, and their families loathed each other. He couldn't imagine picking Ginny up with one of his usual lines. She'd probably slap him in the face if he said something like, "Nice ass." or "You're bound to knock yourself out going up the stairs with boobs like yours. Let me help you."

Instead, he was stumbling. Something unusual for Malfoy. Ginny realized now was her time. She came to his aid.

"Um...Malfoy. That day on the train..." she began. He interrupted.

"Draco." he supplied, and Ginny nodded.

"When I fell into you..." she continued, but he interrupted her again.

"...Like this..." he said quietly, pulling her towards him. She looked up into his gray-blue eyes, and he pressed his mouth onto hers. She broke off, gazing up at him.

"I had hoped you felt the same way." she whispered. He grinned, but it only lasted a second.

"My father would kill me if he knew." Draco began.

"And what about our friends?" Ginny asked, sighing.

"We're enemies." Malfoy stated. Ginny felt an idea blossoming.

"You could act normal. Be yourself around them. Insult them so they won't suspect anything." Ginny said.

"How will you sneak away from them?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.

"There will be time during Harry's quidditch matches when he isn't playing Slytherin. Ron and Hermione will be watching. And I could sneak out at night. Even between classes." Ginny said.

Draco smirked. "Well then. It shouldn't be too hard."

With that, Ginny leaned closer to him, and they kissed again.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were still in shock.

"Well, don't out rule coincidence." Hermione said calmly. But even she didn't believe that. Harry shook his head, still peering around the corner as if waiting for Ginny to appear.

"Honestly, Harry. Ginny fancies you. Even if they are going out, it probably won't last long. After all, Ginny has liked you since she first saw you." Hermione said supportively. Feeling happier, Harry nodded.

"Malfoy has never had a non-shag relationship. And Ginny's not the type..." Harry said. Hermione began to blush.

"Well, actually..." Hermione began, thinking of their talk earlier that day. After giving Harry a summary of their conversation, he gave a groan.

"You talked to Ginny about...that...and now she'll probably snog Malfoy." Harry said glumly. Before Hermione could protest, Ron came around the corner.

"Bloody hell. I've been looking for you both all morning. I don't have a timetable, Harry. What's our first class?" Ron asked. He didn't notice the guilty look that had appeared on Harry's face as he approached.

"Erm--Potions. Good way to start the year…but it's our only class today. We should get going now, actually." Harry said. Ron grinned.

"The first day is always the best...such little work..." Ron said grinning. He would soon be proved wrong.

They headed towards their class along with most of the other seventh year Gryffindors. Most of the Slytherins were already there. Malfoy joined the group seconds later with his usual smirk on his face. As he and Ginny had already decided, he wasn't about to suddenly be kind to the Gryffindors.

"Potter's still here? Damn. All summer I was hoping his poor little scar would hurt too much for him to return." Draco drawled. Harry spun to face Malfoy and was about to retort when Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Snape." she said quietly. Sure enough, Professor Snape was standing in the doorway. He looked disappointed as Harry controlled himself. He had lost a chance to deduct points and was already in his usual foul mood. By the end of the class, the Gryffindors were assigned a report three scrolls long on Wolfbane, and another scroll on the evils of a Love potion. At the mention of a Love potion, Harry shot a dirty look at Malfoy. He wouldn't be surprised if that's what Malfoy had done.

"Next time, Gryffindors, I expect potions. Not swamps." Snape said loftily as they group headed out. Ron was scowling.

"Four bloody scrolls due next bloody class." he hissed. Hermione snorted.

"It shouldn't be too hard if you work all tonight, Ron." she said. Ron scowled.

"I'm going to have a chess match with Dean." he insisted, and then led the way to the Great Hall. After eating, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Don't tell me you have plans tonight...?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good. Do you want to work in the Library or the Common room?" she asked. They decided on the Common room, and a few minutes later, were busy working on their Potions homework. Harry sighed. What a fun night.

Meanwhile, Ginny was laying in her bed already in her nightgown. For hours she lay there, waiting. She was unable to get to sleep. At midnight, her wand began to vibrate. Exactly when she had set it. She barely noticed that Hermione had not come up, and quickly changed back into her black school robes.

Hermione was done her four scrolls at midnight and was reading over Harry's shoulder as he worked on his third one. Even so, both noticed as Ginny slipped down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She seemed wrapped in her thoughts, and didn't notice the two. Harry exchanged worried looks with Hermione. While wanting to follow Ginny, it seemed wrong. Instead, Harry decided he'd wait until Ginny returned. And then he'd have to tell her.


	4. A Night Out

((Same disclaimer...this is the reason for the R rating. If you are under 17...you know the disclaimer. It's important, but also R rated. It's probably the only one, though...

**poizin- **Yeah...it does seem that way. Maybe they will, but I doubt it. And if you mean what I think you mean, then the story is headed for a twist! Hehe. But Hermione and Ron will hang out more soon. I promise. I just had to get Ron out of the way so he won't know about Harry liking Ginny. Nice comment, keep reading!

**dementorchic-** When I read fics, I hate cliff hangers too. But when I write, cliffhangers usually end the chapter in a nice way. So I try to post frequently so the readers don't have to way too long. I hope I update fast enough for you, 'cause I do tend to use a lot of cliff hangers!

**oreo69not96- **Hmm...I guess you're right. Well, actually, very right. The other Weasley's don't have enough red in their hair. As for Draco, that seems pretty confusing. I just couldn't have Ginny like him when he's himself...after all, he hates her brother and friends. So Draco had to change a little, but I tried to keep him close by still acting rude to Harry and the rest.

**obsessed87-** Good, good. I hope he didn't sound jealous or anything...

**Jamie Felton-** I try to update on a daily basis. It will depend if I go on a vacation, or if I am way too busy, etc, but generally it will be every second day. Adding this or any story you like to Author Alert might help, that way when the author updates you will be sent an e-mail. Not sure if that helps, thanks for the review though.

**jayy-** Haha. Okay!!!!!

**msncutey- **Well then, here it comes! .. (And you'll find that out eventually.)

Thanks for all of your reviews, I wonder where otakuprincess has been! =P And now to the next chapter.))

Ginny slunk along the corridors feeling foolish and sinful. She was out long after she should be, and would almost certainly be caught. Sure, she had broken a few school rules in her years, but always felt bad about it.

She rounded a corner, wondering why she hadn't decided on a meeting place with Draco. How was she supposed to find him?

Bright red eyes gleamed through the darkness, and Ginny's heart lurched. Her mouth opened in a scream, but immediately, hands covered her mouth, and she was pulled into a broom cupboard. She began to kick and bite.

"Ow! Damn you, Weasley!" Malfoy cried. The hands released her. Ginny spun around to face him. His hands were scratched up badly from her teeth.

"Wow...I did that?" Ginny asked, amazed. Malfoy scowled.

"I save you from Mrs. Norris and I get beaten for it." he grumbled. Ginny giggled.

"Where are we? I can't see anything." she said, trying to move around. Her elbow cracked against a wall, and she realized she was in a tight box of some sort.

"Broom cupboard." Malfoy said. He sensed the sarcastic look he was getting from Ginny. "Hey! It's not like we had a choice. It was here or Filch's office." he added.

"Okay. But it's cramped." Ginny complained.

"Yes and if you'd take your knee away from there, it'd be much better." Malfoy said. There was a pause, and Malfoy felt Ginny's knee tracing between his legs, as if trying to figure out where it was. There was a gasp, and then whole leg pulled away from him.

"Sorry!" she cried, thankful for the dark. With that occurance, she noticed how close they were. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't get any ideas...but if she was so opposed to it, why was she glad the cupboard was so small? Now she was confused.

Something furry ran along her foot and she uttered a small cry, shrinking back against Malfoy. Now she was clinging to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Something furry--in here." Ginny said through clenched teeth. She wanted light.

"Lumos." she whispered. As light began to fill the broom cupboard, she noticed that in her haste to escape the creature, or whatever it was, she was now face to face with Malfoy.

"She'll see the light." Malfoy hissed, peering through a crack, searching for the red eyes of Mrs. Norris. Ginny sighed, and the light went out. There was a long silence, and Ginny began to get drowsy. She rested her head on Malfoy's shoulder, and her eyes began to close. At last, she fell into a deep sleep.

"She's still not back!" Harry announced to the drowsy Hermione, back in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Give her some time. It's only been..." Hermione began, ready to state how long it had been since Ginny left. But it had been a long time, and Hermione was exhausted. She fell asleep in a chair, halfway through her sentence. Harry was still wide awake. He waited in silence for Ginny's return.

"Weasley? Ginny?" Draco asked. He got no reply. It was his turn to use the Light spell. Ginny still didn't wake up. Malfoy's usual thoughts began to surface. _It's late at night, in a broom cupboard, and I'm with one hot sixth year. And I hate her brother, so it's taboo.. This is too good._

Scowling to himself, he brushed away those thoughts. Ginny wasn't like that, so he'd try not to be. And then he was amazed at how she could change him so easily. After all, she was a Weasley. And it had only been two days and he liked her enough to try to impress her. At least he didn't have to try and be nice to Potter. That he could never do.

Even so, he didn't like to waste a perfectly good make-out spot. Surely a couple of kisses wouldn't hurt. He gazed down at Ginny, brushing her straight red hair out of her face. Then he bent towards her, his dry lips meeting her soft ones.

Ginny had been in a light sleep, but when Malfoy's lips touched hers, she awoke quickly.

As Ginny's eyes opened, Malfoy grinned. She closed her eyes again, briefly, for her head was pounding. As she did, Malfoy planted a kiss on each eyelid. Ginny was wide awake now. Her eyes snapped open, and she returned his kiss.

Their lips were locked for a long time, and Ginny's mind was racing. Her tongue reached out of her mouth unexpectedly, and began running along the edge where Malfoy's lips met. Her hands were running along his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

He felt himself grow hard, and suddenly it wasn't innocent kissing anymore. He had Ginny's robes off in a flash. She was wearing a white Muggle shirt with slashes in the front that were barely decent. Her jeans were tight, but she slipped out of them easily. Then off came Malfoy's robes. They paused, standing in the tight cupboard and breathing loudly.

Ginny's white cotton panties were dampening quickly. Malfoy pulled them off, and she pulled her bra away from her body. Then, much more calmly, Ginny tugged his boxers away from him. They were now standing on a pile of clothes.

There was another pause, but Ginny didn't have time to get nervous, because Draco locked his lips on hers again, and instinctively, she arched against him. Her pelvis bumped into his. They rubbed against each other and then Draco entered her smoothly. There was a ripping sensation and then a burst of pain as her barrier was broken. Before ginny could cry out, it was overcome by pleasure, and they were rocking together.

The broom cupboard became cramped, and Ginny's body rammed against the door. It swung open, and the two bodies spilled out into the corridor. Draco had just climaxed into her, and the deed was done as they crashed to the cold floor. Ginny was already sore and the landing on her tailbone didn't help. Even so, she was filled with happiness, and wrapped her legs around Malfoy. They lay together on the floor tired and panting, both sore from their fall, but both wildly content.

Back in the Common room, Harry couldn't disguise his worry. Years of experience with Malfoy wouldn't let him trust the situation Ginny was in. What if he raped her? Harry rose, and Hermione stirred.

"Are you going after her?" Hermione asked, yawning. Harry nodded.

"I'm coming with you." she said. Both headed out of the Gryffindor portrait hole and began to search the school. It wasn't long until they found the right corridor. It wasn't too far away from their dormitory. Harry rounded the bend, and spotted Ginny laying on top of Malfoy. Both were naked.

Behind him, Hermione let out a gasp. Harry almost smirked, there was no way Hermione was feeling what he was now. Depressed, completely heartbroken...betrayed. Even so, he had not told Ginny his feelings. It was his fault; not hers.

"Malfoy." Harry spat, feeling years of hatred bubbling up inside him all at once. On the floor a few feet away, Malfoy sat up quickly. He spotted Harry, and his steel-blue eyes widened in the dark. Ginny rose painfully and faced Hermione and Harry. Her cheeks flushed.

Just then, Filch broke the silence. His voice rang from the staircase.

"Students lurking in the halls? We'll catch them." His voice was rough. He was answered by a purr. Mrs. Norris appeared around the corner, and all four students ran down the corridor, fleeing. They could hear Filch's footsteps quicken as he gave chase.

"In here!" Hermione cried, ducking into the Room of Requirement. They climbed in and found four beds, and a whole bunch of cushions on the floor. Dozens of books lined the shelves, and Harry raised a brow at Hermione. She grinned sheepishly.

"I don't want to get bored. He won't find us here, at least. I still think we should stay here overnight." Hermione said. She got agreements all around. Harry and Malfoy exchanged looks of hatred. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ginny and Hermione soon began to talk in a corner, while Harry and Malfoy sat on their beds flipping through a few books, and trying not to overhear.

"So...it's Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice a whisper. Ginny gave a nod. Curiosity got the better of Hermione.

"How was it?" she asked, giggling. Ginny smiled, but said nothing. Then Hermione grew serious.

"You were safe though, right?" She asked. Suddenly Ginny froze. Had she cast the Protection spell before? She doubted it. And now what?

Hermione noticed Ginny stiffen, and her eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice low. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know."

Hermione had a brilliant idea. "We'll find out tomorrow. I know a spell that will tell."

With that, they settled into their beds. Harry and Malfoy, oblivious to the worry the two girls were going through, also settled into their bunks for the night.

Soon Ginny could hear three sets of soft snoring all around her. She lay awake for hours wondering what would happen if she was pregnant. She thought about Draco's family. And her own... especially Ron. At last, she drifted into a dreamless, uncomfortable sleep.


	5. White Glow

((Same disclaimer.

**oreo69not96-** Eagle eyes! I'll edit for typos once the story is complete. I'm glad you like it so far! Also, don't worry. I know it was wrong of Ginny to do it, and I've got a punishment for her. But she still has her friends..maybe not Harry, but Hermione's supportive of her.

**obsessed87**- Sorry! I'll try and post faster. I've been so busy lately...but now I should be able to write more.

**whathefuckever-** Yes, it is under H/G, but only because at the time, I was still deciding where it would start off with Harry or Draco. And because I had readers review at the first chapter, I didn't change it by the time Ginny was with Draco. That way it might leave a suspicion that Harry and Ginny will somehow get together. Or so I had hoped, but in your case, obviously not! I would answer your questions more in depth, but I'd rather not reveal the plot...all I can say is it will be revealed eventually.

Thanks for all of your reviews, keep them coming!))

Ginny awoke early the next morning. Hermione was prodding her arm.

"We have to go now or else people will notice when they wake up." Hermione said.

"Where are Harry and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"They already left. Harry needs to talk to you, though. Or so he said last night. I'm not sure if that's still the case." Hermione replied.

"Okay." Ginny answered. And then, unable to bear it anymore, she asked what was on her mind. "Can you cast the spell? I really need to know."

Hermione nodded, and muttered the words. Immediately, a white glow shone around Ginny's body.

"That's strange..." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"I don't know. If it's a boy, the light is blue. If it's a girl, it's pink...." Hermione began.

"I'm not pregnant then?" Ginny questioned. Hermione shook her head.

"Well...if you weren't pregnant, there would be no glow. I don't understand. " Hermione said quietly.

"Damn. Isn't that just like magic... when I really need it, it doesn't come through." Ginny growled. She threw on her robes, and headed quickly up to the Gryffindor room. Hermione followed sympathetically, after deciding to read up on the spell more to find out what it could mean.

"We have a pretty long time...want to study?" Hermione asked, hoping to take Ginny's mind away from her dilemma. Ginny was about to refuse, when Harry entered the common room from the boys dorm. He didn't look directly at Ginny, but immediately headed back up the stairs.

"Harry, wait." Hermione called. Harry turned around.

"Come sit." Hermione invited. Sighing to himself, Harry headed down the stairs and sat down in a crimson chair. Ginny looked up at him, but he focused only on Hermione.

"Harry? I heard you had to tell me something..." Ginny began awkwardly. Only then did Harry's green eyes glance over to her.

"Oh. It's not important," he said, shrugging. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes it is."

"It _was_." Harry corrected. And then he fell silent, trying to end the conversation.

"Ginny had a right to know, Harry." Hermione said. Ginny was feeling upset and near tears. She had an idea as to why Harry was angry.

At last, Harry spoke. "Fine. I was going to tell you...tell you that..." he began. He paused, and took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you that I loved you. But you're clearly happy with Malfoy." he said. Then he rose, and made to head back up the stairs. Ginny tried to gave the sleeve of his robes to keep him back; so she could explain. He moved out of reach and headed back up the stairs.

Moments later, Ron came down.

"Hermione, Ginny! I haven't seen either of you for a while. Why are you up so early?" he asked. Ginny scowled to herself. She had already gotten Harry pissed at her, and she might as well admit it to Ron now.

"Ron, I have something to tell you." Ginny began. Her eyes welled up with tears and though she fought them back, she caught a sympathetic look from Hermione. Ginny didn't like pity, but she was glad Hermione was being a supportive friend.

Ron didn't seem too interested but Ginny's next sentence was a blow to him. After all, her was Ginny's older brother, and quite protective of her.

"I think I'm pregnant." Ginny stated quietly but firmly. Ron let out a choking noise and Hermione rushed to his side. After a moment of tension between Ginny and Ron, and soothing from Hermione, Ron seemed to recover.

"With...who?" He asked shakily. Ginny noticed he looked paler than usual. Btu there was no way he was feeling as horrible as she was.

"Malfoy." Ginny said quietly. This was it...Ron would surely have a heart attack. Hermione came to her rescue just as Ron's pale face turned bright red with hate and anger.

"It's not for sure. I'm stopping by at the library today or tomorrow to do some reading up." Hermione added. Ron seemed to calm down, but only slightly.

"Go to class now, Ginny." was all Ron said. Slowly Ginny rose and headed out the portrait hole with her books. She would be early for class, but did not want to be with Ron when he started shouting.

Luckily, Hermione calmed him down. His mood changed into worry for his little sister.

"She's too young. She can't take care of a baby...especially Malfoy's." he said. Hermione sighed. Ginny really had gotten herself into a mess.

Meanwhile, Ginny was heading to Potions with the sixth year Slytherins. She was relieved to find that nobody mentioned her possible pregnancy. So either Draco had kept last night a secret or he'd threatened them not to say a word to her. However, after class, she ran into Malfoy.

"Hey, Weasley. How's it going?" he asked smoothly, and completely unaware of what Ginny was now going through.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing at all." Ginny retorted. She felt snappish towards him. But it wasn't his fault, really...

"Somebody's cranky today. A little sore?" Malfoy drawled, grinning. Come to think of it, Ginny's legs _were_ a little sore. But that wasn't on her mind. She suddenly realized what she had to do.

"Draco, we're done. It's over." Ginny said.

((Yes, I realize it's short...but I love cliffhangers, and it was too tempting to leave it there. But I'm back at home with no writer's block so there will be another chapter up shortly. I'll try to make them longer, as one reviewer requested. With the exception of this chapter. Please read and review.))


	6. The Meaning

((Same disclaimer. I apologize this chapter was slow. I was on vacation for a short while, and it just wouldn't come after. Thanks to OverTheRainbow32, lockeness, siriusllydepressed, mzxeileen, otakuprincess(welcome back!), greeken, oreo69not96, obsessed87, Samantha, miSzjaYj0ckSz, and MadJupiter for their reviews. To oreo69not96, and probably a few other readers--she dumped him because she realized what she was doing..the Malfoy's and the Weasley's just don't work! Thanks again, keep reviewing!))

"What did you say, Weasley?" Malfoy asked. His lip was curled into a snarl, and Ginny was suddenly afraid. Crabbe and Goyle were with him now, and all three looked outraged.

"I said we're through. I might be pregnant, and if I am, I'm raising the child alone." Ginny answered. Malfoy looked shocked, but Crabbe and Goyle were still advancing. Goyle grabbed one of Ginny's arms. The usual procedure--he and Crabbe held the victim while Malfoy hexed them. That was before Malfoy started to change. After this sudden burst of news, he was dumped, he seemed back to normal.

Malfoy raised his wand, but not to hurt her. He wanted to find out if she was carrying a baby for himself. The first few syllables were barely out of his mouth when Harry stepped in between him and Ginny. Malfoy's eye contact was broken from her stomach and the spell ended improperly. A few sparks shot out of Malfoy's wand as he stared angrily at Harry.

"Potter." he hissed.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Harry ordered. Malfoy was fuming, but he knew not to fight Harry. Wand or not, he would lose. Years of Quidditch had paid off for Harry's strength, and Malfoy had duelled Harry enough times to know that maybe a little of Hermione's wand work rubbed off. He turned and stalked around the corner with Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Thanks..." Ginny said. She meant it, but still felt awkward between him. Harry didn't reply, but headed off down the hallway towards his class. Ginny sighed. She deserved it, but it hurt so bad.

She was glad she had a break before her other class of the day. She found Ron and Hermione kissing by the library. It was so like Hermione it made her smile.

"Hey." she greeted, trying to sound casual. They both turned to her.

"Hi." Hermione replied, smiling. Ron was silent.

"I just ditched Malfoy. I still fancy him, but it can't work." she announced softly. While talking to both, her eyes were only on her brother. He seemed to loosen up.

"Good thinking." was all he said, but the look her gave her was less cold then before. Despite herself, Ginny smiled.

"Harry's still mad at me." she said, her smile fading. Before either could reply, she hurried on. "And he has a right to be. But I still want him as a friend, even though I ruined anything else."

Ron and Hermione were silent. Then Hermione spoke.

"You hurt him. I don't blame you, because you didn't know, though. I'm sure he'll get over it in time. He's a nice guy. But it'll take awhile for him to be your friend again. Because of the Malfoy thing, and him seeing you two in the middle of--" Hermione said. She stopped at the look on Ron's face.

Ginny sighed, and nodded. "You're right. Well, I'm going to go to the library to study for Charms class today. My next class is Care of Magical Creatures, but that's not for awhile. See you both later."

Hermione nodded, and she and Ron hurried off to their next class hoping they would not be late. Ginny headed for the library. She ran into Malfoy on the way there. He was alone.

"So now you're running into me again?" he asked, smirking lightly. Ginny blushed.

"Excuse me." she replied. Malfoy didn't move.

"Just tell me...I need to know. Are you pregnant?" he asked. His tone was less angry, but it was sharp. Ginny froze, and looked up at him.

"I don't know." she said softly.

"My father will know." Malfoy groaned. Ginny didn't ask how. Word would spread, and Lucius Malfoy was always in on any gossip. She didn't know what to say. There was a moment of silence, then Draco walked off.

Ginny was left alone in her thoughts until she remembered she had to get to class. She entered the classroom just in time. McGonagall flicked her wand at the door to ward off any late students. Ginny just barely slipped through. She seated herself beside a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Luna had transfigured her Quibbler into a simple textbook, a trick many had used when the Quibbler had published Harry's remark that Voldemort had returned. Luna hardly noticed Ginny's arrival, but Ginny was grateful. She needed time to think. Luna was buried in the magazine, and thankfully did not talk Ginny's ear off.

McGonagall did not allow Ginny any time to gather her thoughts, and plunged into the lesson. Ginny couldn't transfigure her fork into a pig. All she got was a hot pink fork. Luna's didn't change at all, however some had managed to turn their forks a light pink, and even made them rounder. Ginny was glad when the lesson ended. She rushed out of the classroom, and met up with Hermione.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ginny said eagerly. "Can we try the spell again tonight?" she asked, smiling. Hermione's face fell.

"I researched the spell, Ginny." she replied. She made no move to continue, so Ginny pressed her.

"And...?"

"And your glow is a legitimate option. Its..." she paused. "It's...oh, Ginny..." Hermione said, struggling to keep her voice low. "...the baby will be a stillborn. A female stillborn." she finished.

Ginny's hands immediately flew to her stomach. She felt the tears come, and vaguely realized that she had wanted to have the baby. Yes, she would be a young mother. But she had a child in her, and loved it. But now...

The world around Ginny began to spin. It flickered gray, and then black spread across her vision. She felt her mind spinning, and her legs gave out.

She lost consciousness, and like a rag-doll, she crumpled to the floor.


End file.
